


You Only Have To Ask

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [102]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: It's always easy to see when Madara's in a bad mood but it's not always easy figuring out how to make it better.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	You Only Have To Ask

Tobirama was down in the very bowels of the interrogation tower when Madara found him, halfway through a meeting to discuss one of their ANBU’s recent conduct. No one said a word about the new addition to their chat and Madara kept his mouth shut as he slid in to the chair next to his husband and kept both eyes turned away from anyone else in the room. That was the first clue to what he wanted, though Tobirama was just a little busy at the moment to indulge him. Until the meeting was concluded they blithely ignored each other as though neither were aware of a presence at their side.

Only once everyone else had filed out of the room did Madara stir but it was only to shove his feet against the floor and scoot his chair a little closer. Tobirama eyed him, weighed his options of how to proceed, and decided that waiting was best. It never turned out well for anybody involved when he tried to force his favorite idiot to talk before he was ready to.

With that in mind he stood up and made his way out of the room as though this were entirely normal and he didn’t have a second shadow following silently at his heels. Madara stayed just a step behind him all the way up through the tower and out in to the sunshine, kept close as he tramped from one end of the market to the other getting his weekly errands done, and continued to stay silent all the way up until they were on an empty pathway cutting through a public park heading back towards the administration tower. When he finally broke out of his silent stupor it was to reach out and brush his fingers against Tobirama’s wrist.

Between that step and the next Tobirama came to a halt and set the bags of shopping down carefully at his feet so he could turn and give Madara his full attention. It still took a while for words to come.

“I’m having a bad day,” his partner said bluntly. No more explanation than that but he didn’t really need to explain if he didn’t want to.

“Do you need me to come home?” Tobirama asked.

“No.”

So not the worst of his moods, which was good. Those tended to last for days on end. It still wasn’t nice to see him down so low but if he was speaking on his own after just a couple hours then it wasn’t too bad. Not for him, at least.

“How about a kiss?” Tobirama tried instead. He smiled to see his partner twitch in response. Bingo.

“I guess I could survive a kiss.” It came out mumbled and reluctant but that was rather par for the course whenever he tried to ask for affection.

Tobirama was merciful enough not to make him wait any longer, not if it was within his power to repair this bad mood somehow. He reached out to cup his husband’s face with both hands and draw them together gently for a slow kiss that turned in to something much deeper, needy whimpers echoing in the space between them, stubby fingers coming up to clutch at his short hair and keep him close. When they parted it was only by a single inch, still breathing each other’s air as it seemed his partner was entirely unwilling to let him go just yet.

“Better?” he asked quietly.

“Maybe a little,” Madara said. Then much more quietly, “Thank you.”

“Always, love. You only have to ask.”

Their eyes met and he could tell that Madara understood everything he was trying to say with such simple words. He would always be here when Madara needed him, would always be willing to give whatever he could, and he would always respect that his partner needed to be the one to ask for help no matter how difficult he found doing so. After so many years together they knew each other very well.

With a smile Tobirama ducked in for another soft kiss. He wouldn’t have things any other way.


End file.
